Professor Layton and the Ominous Owl: A Sly Cooper Parody
by R98765
Summary: After Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke visit the museum of Cairo, they find out that Professor Sycamore's discovery of ancient owl known as Clockwerk has been stolen by the Klaww Gang. Now, they go on an adventure across the world to stop the Klaww Gang and their plan to reassemble Clockwerk. This is a parody of Sly Cooper 2 Band of Thieves and Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy.
1. Prologue: The Crime Scene

Prologue: The Crime Scene

**_Author's Note: I do not own Professor Layton or Sly Cooper._**

* * *

Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke depart from a bus they rode on and find themselves standing outside the Natural history museum of Cairo, Egypt.

"Well, here we are," said Luke. "The Natural History Museum of Cairo, Egypt. You know something, professor?" he then said to Professor Layton. "I just can't stop wondering what Professor Sycamore's discovery is, since he didn't explain it in his letter. What do you think it could be?"

"Well, he described it to be the discovery of a lifetime and is throwing a presentation for it," said Emmy. "though I don't understand what the fuss is over it."

"Well, it was nice of Professor Sycamore to provide funding to the museum, since Clark promised to help him on his exposition." Professor Layton said.

"Oh, yeah!" said Luke. "My father became the museum's curator, so it's likely we'll see him too."

"Actually, Luke, I don't think we'll see much at the presentation today, because it appears to me that the museum is closed." Emmy said as she stares at the museum ahead, along with Professor Layton and Luke.

"I don't get it," said Luke. "Where is everyone?"

"I guess no one really believed in Professor Sycamore and decided not to show up." Emmy presumed.

"I wouldn't be sure," said Professor Layton. "Something tragic must be happening at the museum now as we speak. There's a police officer guarding the entrance to the museum. Let's ask him."

"Wait, professor," Luke halted him. "Shouldn't we go over the basics of how to interact with someone?"

"My, you're right, Luke. I almost forgot," Professor Layton said with glee. "Touch the magnifying glass in the upper corner of the touch screen to switch to investigation mode. In this mode, the magnifying glass will appear on the top screen, like so. You can move it around by sliding the stylus on the touch screen. You'll notice that when you move the magnifying glass over certain areas, it turns orange. This means you can interact with the environment in some way. Just touch the touch screen to investigate. You needn't do anything fancy. A simple touch on the screen should do the trick. Are you following so far?"

"Yep," replied Luke. "Just slide the stylus on the touch screen and give it a quick tap to investigate, right?"

"Precisely. Shall we give it a go?"

"I'm sorry, sir. The museum's closed, today," the police officer said to Professor Layton.

"Closed? Why?" Luke asked him.

"An unfortunate incident has happened here. My orders are not to let anyone in the museum during these hours."

"Aw," complained Luke. "I really wanted to see Professor Sycamore's discovery."

"Wait, do you mean to tell me you know Professor Sycamore?" the officer asked.

"Yes. We're invited guests sent by this letter of him. You may have heard of me as Professor Layton, have you not?"

"You're Professor Layton?!" exclaimed the officer. "How could I not recognise you? Especially with that remarkable, trademark hat of yours? If you are affiliated with Professor Sycamore, I'll let you inside. There's an investigation going on, though I don't really know much about it. Professor Sycamore is inside, who knows about the matter at hand than I do, along with Inspector Grosky and the director."

"Thank you," said Professor Layton. "Are you ready to head inside?" he then asked Luke and Emmy.

"Yeah!" said Luke.

"Before we do that," said Emmy. "Let's explain how we move about, first."

"Oh, yes. If I remember correctly... While investigating, you should see the back to map icon on the touch screen. Touch that icon to switch from investigation mode to movement mode. We can move to any place marked with an orange icon. Just touch an icon to move to the location."

"Got it! Just touch the orange icon to move from place to place." Emmy said while writing on her small notebook.

"Very good. Now, let's head inside."

O-O-O-O

Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke enter the museum, where it is filled with many police officers from Scottland Yard.

"My word," said Professor Layton.

"What happened here?" asked Luke.

"Scotland Yard is all over the place!" cried Emmy. "Professor, do you think this incident has anything to do with Professor Sycamore's discovery?"

"Perhaps, Emmy."

"Look! There's Professor Sycamore right now!" cried Luke. "And he's talking to Inspector Grosky and my dad!"

"It looks like Professor Sycamore is having a fit about what's going on." Emmy said. "And Clark doesn't looks so happy, either."

"Let's listen in to their conversation," said Professor Layton.

"You've failed me, Clark!" Professor Sycamore chastised him. "After you agreed to help me on my expedition, I promised you funding to help save this pitiful museum of yours, only to realize that they've been stolen while under your supervision!"

Clark said nothing, as he was too ashamed to respond to Professor Sycamore.

"And I noticed Inspector Grosky and the authorities couldn't show up any earlier once the robbery occurred!"

"Now, hold on!" roared Inspector Grosky. "You can't blame this on poor Clark! He's a victim of circumstance! Besides, we already have an officer from Interpol who agreed to lend her services in the case."

"That still doesn't excuse Clark for his incompetence!" seethed Professor Sycamore. He then walks away and leaves in frustration.

"Why, the nerve of that man," grumbled Grosky.

"Wow! Professor Sycamore sure didn't take that lightly," said Luke.

"Indeed," agreed Professor Layton. "Professor Sycamore's discovery must be of important value to those who committed the robbery."

"And my dad surely feels responsible for the incident," Luke remarked about his father.

"Let's talk to Mr. Triton and Inspector Grosky," said Emmy. "They'll fill us in."

"Right," said Professor Layton.

The trio approaches Mr. Triton and Inspector Grosky. "Layton, is that you?" asked Mr. Triton.

"Ah, so you believed there'd be a big presentation today, eh?" said Inspector Grosky.

"Yes," said Professor Layton. "But now we've heard about this other occuring incident today. Clark, you assisted Professor Sycamore on his discovery before it was stolen on the night before, correct? Do you mind if you could tell us anything about it?"

"Certainly," replied Clark. "A few months after I became the director of this museum, Professor Sycamore came to me and offered me a position to go on an expedition with him to Krakorov Volcano, Russia. He promised me funding if I agreed. Once we arrived there, I couldn't believe what we found... It was a prehistoric owl!"

"What?! Really?" asked Luke.

"Or so I thought. The bird indeed looked ancient, but its body was comprised of advanced technology that I've never seen before. Professor Sycamore had learned of this creature and its name-Clockwerk."

"Clockwerk," Professor Layton pondered out loud.

"We divided its parts and displayed them at the museum. Professor Sycamore wished to further study them, but the next thing we knew, they were stolen the other night."

"Evidently, the parts of the robotic owl were still intact after it was out for who knows long, as they hold value to a group of whooligans." said Inspector Grosky.

"Inspector Grosky," said Professor Layton. "Who do you believe these conspirators are?"

"Well... our sources say this is the work of some gang."

"A gang, you say?" Professor Layton asked him.

"I wasn't really tasked with uncovering the crime scene, I regret to inform you. Constable Neyla has already taken the case. She's investigating the exhibit where the Clockwerk parts were held as display."

"Thank you for informing us, inspector. Luke, Emmy and I will also look into the case and do a little investigation of our own." Professor Layton said.

Professor Layton, Luke and Emmy then leave Inspector Grosky and Mr. Triton to meet with Constable Neyla.

"Can you believe it, professor?" said Luke. "My father said Professor Sycamore found himself some sort of robotic owl!"

"Indeed, Luke," said Professor Layton. "And while the owl might be ancient, I find it ironic to learn it was comprised of advanced machinery. What eludes me is how did such a creature acquire innovative technology from its prehistoric timeline?"

"The bigger question that's left me wondering is what would anyone want with them?" said Emmy.

"These parts must carry great potential since they've existed and never been worn out for millennium," hypothesized Professor Layton. "Someone who must've heard about Clockwerk knew about his machine's capability and hired a group of criminals to steal the parts for them."

"Do you think Professor Sycamore knows what dangers these parts possess?" asked Luke.

"Possibly. Professor Sycamore was mighty upset to learn the parts have been stolen the other night and is probably eager to reobtain them."

"Constable Neyla may have the intel we need to learn more about the incident," said Emmy.

"Agreed. Let's go meet her at the exhibit."

As the trio made it to the exhibit area where the Clockwerk parts were once held displayed, they meet an indian woman in a red and golden hijab, a black tank top, brown shorts, and head jewelry.

"Excuse me, are you Constable Neyla?" Professor Layton asked her. "Professor Sycamore invited us for a presentation of his discovery when we then stumbled upon this crime scene."

"Ah, so I'm guessing you're Professor Layton then," the police woman said.

"Yes. Inspector Grosky says you volunteered on the case and know the ones responsible for the theft committed at the museum. They're part of a gang, correct?"

"The Klaww Gang." Neyla addressed. "They're an international group of criminals with each member running their own base of operations around the world, conducting their own scheme with the Clockwerk parts."

"What possible use do they have for the parts?" Professor Layton asked her. "And what sort of powers do these parts possess?"

"I can't say," said Constable Neyla.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know much about the situation at hand since I was called in recently to look into the case. However, if you meet me at Scotland Yard, I'll provide you with the records you need to know about the Klaww Gang members. I'll be conducting my own investigation, but I'll promise to aid you if we come across each other."

"Very well, then," said Professor Layton. "Luke, Emmy, once we arrive back in London, we'll pay Scotland Yard a visit."

"Agreed," said Emmy.

"It was nice meeting you, Constable Neyla, and I look forward to meeting you again."

"So do I, Professor Layton," Neyla said.

Once Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke leave Neyla, Professor Layton ponders to himself.

"What is it, professor?" Luke asked him.

"I'm beginning to wonder about those Clockwerk parts," he replied. "It might not have been wise to display them in a museum, as this Clockwerk might pose as a serious threat for all we know, and he was right there for the taking. After all, these parts are still functional and they were stolen by the Klaww Gang. If we manage to reclaim them, we'll have to find a way to dispose of them once and for all."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Emmy asked.

"We'll need Professor Sycamore's expertise since he was well aware about the bird's existence, prior to his discovery. Perhaps he knows what unique abilities the parts possess."

Suddenly, Inspector Grosky and Mr. Triton encounters Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke.

"Ah, Layton! I take it you've already spoken to our constable?" Inspector Grosky asked him.

"Yes, and we are prepared to began our investigation once we claim the files we need to learn about the Klaww Gang members."

"By the way, I heard that Professor Sycamore is planning to search the world in an airship of his," said Mr. Triton. "Layton, I advise that you assist him on his venture to reclaim his discovery of that robotic owl. I... truely feel ashamed for causing him so much trouble."

"You have my word, Clark," Professor Layton assured him. "We will find these perpetrators and bring them to justice. And Constable Neyla agreed to help us along the way. Though she claims she'll be running her own investigation."

"Yeah, Neyla is really looking forward to a promotion of becoming a captain, since she's going on her first case." said Inspector Grosky.

"Well, in any case, be sure to tell Professor Sycamore to wait for us at the airdocks so we may begin our venture," said Professor Layton. "The fate of the world might hang in the balance if the Klaww Gang's plan is to rebuild Clockwerk."

* * *

Mysteries

**Clockwerk: **Professor Sycamore discovered a mysterious creature during one of his expeditions. It was an ancient owl, and yet it was comprised of advanced machinery. These mechanical parts of the owl remained intact and possess great potential over the millenium it remain inactive. How is that possible?

**The Klaww Gang: **An international group of criminals have committed a heist at the history museum of Cairo where the Clockwerk parts were held displayed. They divided these parts amongst their members and are now using them to conduct their various schemes. Who hired these conspirators and what is their true purpose for Clockwerk?


	2. Chapter 1: Setting Off

Chapter One: Setting Off

* * *

Once they returned to London, Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke arrive outside of Scotland Yard to acquire the case files of the Klaww Gang, as they prepare their journey to reclaim the Clockwerk parts.

"Well, here we are at Scotland Yard," said Emmy.

"Professor, you don't believe Neyla has started her case already, do you?" Luke asked Professor Layton.

"Come now, Luke," the professor assured him. "Neyla is waiting for us as she promised to have the case documents ready for our arrival."

"We'd better prepare to inform Scotland Yard of our meeting with her," said Emmy.

"Quite right," said Professor Layton. "Let's make our way inside."

O-O-O-O

Inside Scotland Yard, Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke are encounter by Inspector Grosky at the reception area.

"Ah, Layton!" said Inspector Grosky. "No doubt here to see Neyla, aren't you?"

"Indeed," said Professor Layton. "I take it she already found the case file of the Klaw Gang?"

"She has it waiting for you down at the archives... You know, I would gladly have taken the case myself, being a professional and all," he discomfit himself. "Though Chief Inspector Carmichael was nice enough to let me chaperone her, Neyla insisted she solved the case by herself. So, you'll be seeing me along the way. We also recieved word that Interpol has already sent one of their agents to solve the case as well."

"Hmm? I presume accepting cases is more of your expertise, inspector?" said Layton.

"Wha? Oh, no! You see... Neyla is a new recruit. She joined Scotland Yard recently after she graduated from a British university she attended. She's quite experienced in law enforcement, but I don't think she's ready to earn her rank as an inspector yet."

"... Well, thank you for informing us, inspector. And I look forward to seeing you while on the case."

"Think nothing of it. Neyla's the real officer conducting the investigation. I'm just supervising her."

"I know where the archives are," said Emmy. "I'll take us there."

"Very well, Emmy, lead the way," said Professor Layton. Before he could further depart with Emmy and Luke, he stood pondering to himself. "That Neyla..."

O-O-O-O

At the archives, Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke see Neyla standing before them, already holding the case files in her hand.

"There's Neyla," pointed out Luke.

"And she already has the case files of the Klaww Gang for us," added Emmy.

"Luke, Emmy, you go talk to Neyla while I try to find any other vital source of information here," said Professor Layton.

"Very well, professor," said Emmy.

"I take it you're almost ready to leave for your venture?" Neyla said to Luke and Emmy once they approached her. "Where's the professor?"

"He's searching the archives to find anything else related to the Klaww Gang," Emmy told her.

"Well, I already studied this case file and learn every member and their location. I know it'll help you on your investigation, so it's yours."

"Thank you," Emmy said as Neyla gave her the book.

"I take it you found what you were searching for?" Neyla asked Professor Layton who returned.

"I most certainly have," said Professor Layton. "Now, if you may excuse us, we're off to meet Professor Sycamore at the aerodome to start our venture. We do hope we see you to acquire your help while we run our various investigations."

"Now, I'm sure I'll be of great help," said Neyla. Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke then leave the archives. "...as will you be."

O-O-O-O

After arriving at the London Aerodome by bus, Professor Sycamore welcomes Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke onto his airship, the Bostonius, and introduces them to his butler, Raymond.

"I'm so glad you've accompanied me on this expedition, Layton," said Professor Sycamore.

"Well, I know what great value your discovery possess to have it stolen by some international crime organization, and I'd like to help in any way I can. Here, I provided you with the case documents relating to the Klaww Gang members. It is essential that we study them while on our journey."

"These files have information on the member's whereabouts..." said Professor Sycamore as he studied the documents. "...Splendid! Let's get going!"

"Very well, sir," said Raymond. "Now, if you will all be seated, we will all be taking off shortly."

Raymond pilots the controls and the Bostonius sets off.

* * *

Mysteries

**Clockwerk: **Professor Sycamore discovered a mysterious creature during one of his expeditions. It was an ancient owl, and yet it was comprised of advanced machinery. These mechanical parts of the owl remained intact and possess great potential over the millenium it remain inactive. How is that possible?

**The Klaww Gang: **An international group of criminals have committed a heist at the history museum of Cairo where the Clockwerk parts were held displayed. They divided these parts amongst their members and are now using them to conduct their various schemes. Who hired these conspirators and what is their true purpose for Clockwerk?


	3. Chapter 2: A Night in Paris

_**Author's Note: Here is a sample of my next chapter that I am not finished yet.**_

Chapter Two: A Night In Paris

* * *

"Wow!" said Luke admiring the flight. "I still can't believe we're traveling across the world! I wonder where our first destination will be at, Professor Layton."

"Well, Luke," said Professor Layton, "Professor Sycamore and I've been studying the case files and already decided to venture to the nearest Klaww Gang member."

"Indeed," said Professor Sycamore. "Our first destination will be at Paris, France, where we're just about to land! Brace yourselves, everyone!"

The Bostonius lands at Paris, where it is now night time.

"According to the files, the Klaw Gang member, Dimitri Lousteau, resides here and is in possession of the Clockwerk tail feathers," said Professor Layton.

"And his profile sickens me from the moment I read it," seethed Professor Sycamore. "The Klaw Gang seems more viled than I thought. Dimitri is an international forger, once a young aspiring art student, rejected from the community due to their distaste of his artwork, leading him to take his approach in the criminal underworld."

"Dimitri owns a nightclub in Paris," said Professor Layton. "However, his intentions with the tail feathers aren't specified in his criminal records. Whatever his goal is, we need some plan to retrieve the Clockwerk parts back from him."

"Right! Then let's be on our way!" said Emmy.

O-O-O-O

As Professor Layton, Emmy, Luke and Professor Sycamore depart from the Bostonius, they arrive in the streets of Paris.

"Wow! Paris sure looks beautiful at night!" said Luke.

"Indeed!" said Emmy as she captured photos with her camera. "Look! There's a fashion store, a cafe and a ice cream seller!"

"My! This city sure has such lovely trends, and their food is quite a delicacy!" said Luke. "It kind of reminds me of London."

"Yes, it certainly is delightful to be in this city and surrounded by its fine culture," said Professor Layton. "But let's not forget why we're here. In order to learn anything about Dimitri's nightclub, we have to ask some of the residents here to tell us what they know. Also, Dimitri's men are patrolling the streets, so we must avoid any contact with them."

"Do you think we could also have dinner and visit some areas while we're here, Professor?" Luke asked him.

"Ho ho! Luke!" the professor laughed. "I'm sure some stores are still open for some leisurely activities. And I already see one person avaiable at this hour," he said, referring to the first citizen they see.

"I see a lady over there," said Emmy. "Let's go talk to her."

The lady they encounter has blonde hair and wears a red evening dress and make up such as red lip stick and eye shadows.

"Good evening, miss," Professor Layton said to her. "We were wondering if you knew anything about a certain night club here in Paris."

"Pardon? You mean zat recent one zat opened a few months ago?" the french lady asked in a thick accent. "I take it you are not around here since you do not know zis city zat well."

"No, this is our first night in Paris," said Luke. "We're from London."

"Oh, british people," she sighed. "I never thought you had such weird fashion."

"Weird?!" exclaimed Emmy. "What's wrong with my attire?!"

"You wear a suit," explained the lady. "Suits are for men. They do not fit a woman. I, Adrianna, have never worn such an odd outfit like zat before, and I hope I never will. And you!" she said to Professor Layton. "Why on earth would you wear a top hat if you are going to a night club instead of an opera?"

"And what's wrong my attire?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"Hmm..." Adrianna gapes at Professor Sycamore. "I must say zat suit looks fine on you. And those glasses you are wearing make you look like an intellectual."

"Well, I'm glad you like my wardrobe choice," said Professor Sycamore relieved.

"However, zat haircut is ridicule!" Adrianna then chided him. "And I'm sure zis man and boy have bad haircuts as well, which is why they wear such hats!" she then insulted Layton and Luke.

Professor Layton and Luke remain silent as they gaped at Adrianna.

"Please, madam," said Professor Layton. "We only ask that you tell us where the night club is."

"Hmph, if it's to get you unrefined british people off my back. Ze nightclub is only a few miles down zis avenue."

"Thank you," said Professor Layton. "Might I add one more question before we may venture there?"

The woman sighs in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Since you visited the night club, do you mind if you describe the ambience there?"

"Still you try my patience with questions?" cried Adrianna. "It was like any night club with flashing lights, a discoball, and a dance floor. Though oddly they constantly serve food with spice."

"Hmm?" said Professor Layton. "Spice, you say?"

"Yes. They insisted everyone to taste some. It tried ze spice, and it was dreadful! I just could not stand ze scent of it permeating ze night club during my first visit, so I decided to never come back there again. Now, if you may excuse moi, I'm off to my night out shopping." Adrianna then leaves.

"That lady has such strong animousity in one's clothing and appearance," said Luke.

"I concur, Luke," said Emmy. "She ridiculed my clothes!"

"And my haircut," said Professor Sycamore.

"Come now," said Professor Layton. "The lady was decent enough to give us directions. The night club is down this avenue. We shouldn't delay ourselves."

When Professor Layton, Professor Sycamore, Luke and Emmy arrive outside the night club, they find no one else there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Luke.

"It seems as though the night club is closed," said Professor Layton.

"Really?" said Emmy. "I was really hoping we could get in and investigate!"

"Might I suggest we sneak in?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"I was thinking we might learn more about the night club if we asked other civilians who attended there," said Professor Layton.

"Let's ask those two girls over there to see what they know," said Emmy.

"It's too bad the night club is closed," said one of the two teenage girls.

"Oui, I had no idea about zis!" said the other girl.

* * *

Mysteries

**Clockwerk: **Professor Sycamore discovered a mysterious creature during one of his expeditions. It was an ancient owl, and yet it was comprised of advanced, intricate machinery. These mechanical parts of the owl remained intact and possess great potential over the millenium it remain inactive. How is that possible?

**The Klaww Gang: **An international group of criminals have committed a heist at the history museum of Cairo where the Clockwerk parts were displayed. They divided these parts amongst their members and are now using them to conduct their various schemes. Who hired these conspirators and what is their true purpose for Clockwerk?

**The Cooper Gang:**

**Dimitri's Nightclub:**

**Professor Sycamore:**

**Neyla:**


End file.
